Welcome To The Darkness
by cdgodofwar99
Summary: This story is about vapires and werewolves. I also promise you that this story will intrigue you and captivate the senses! Give it a Shot, see what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires**

The first thing people associate with vampire history is Dracula, and it's sad that people can't get past what they see on TV. They make horror movies about us, books, animations, even entire blogs devoted completely to vampires. However, what they know about us is very little, they call us evil, but what they don't know is that for 350 years I've been working on a formula that will mutate the virus that makes the sun deadly to us so that we may walk as day-walkers do. We plan on rushing the surface world and sending out a massive invasion force in order to turn the humans into us, so that we may be known as the ultimate race. Everything is already in motion and we plan on doing this within 24 hours, the only thing that could stop us would be the werewolves. Their kind used to work for us as guardians during the day, but they became brutish, and aggressive, they thirsted for our blood, but we killed most of them off within around 7 days. We are more powerful than they know, our numbers grow faster than any other race, and there is no stopping us, not anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

Our Awakening

Some of us have been born vampires, others are forced into our own dark world, however, some people don't have to be _forced_ they choose to get brought into our violent world, they are the adventure seekers, the daredevils, the thieves, and the poor (seeking a way out of poverty). We hold positions in politics, even the mayor of New York is a vampire or so they've heard. We reproduce and the more our population grows, the more we feed the smaller the human population becomes, our enhanced strength comes from the virus in our blood which not only keeps us young, but has the negative effect of not allowing our blood to receive sugars, the result of our having to feed on the living, this inability to absorb sugars, also makes us vulnerable to the sun, in that when the sun hits our bodies, due to the lack of sugar in our blood we cannot produce melanoma (skin pigment) because our bodies don't have enough energy to support the cells, thus we are basically cooked alive by the sun. Our fangs are the sign that gives us away to the untrained eye, but our most amazing feature is our icy blue eyes, it is an unnatural color, that gives us our well known death-like gaze that instills terror, and amazement in our victims, immobilizing them, and giving us just enough time to strike. We are an aristocratic race of unimaginable power and intelligence; however there is always the problem of what will happen when the humans discover our plans, if they do…


	3. A Meeting In The Darkness

**A Meeting In The Darkness **

Well our ways, lets just say, won't survive the night (or in our case the _day_). We cannot survive without our fearless council of elders (the most powerful vampires of all). They are practically ageless, because even if they told you who they were, and how old they are you just about might laugh yourself into a coma. They are the reason we are so cruel to the living, because they set the example of what a great vampire should aspire to be like. When they meet to discuss matters, they sit at a solid wood, Ebony table (ebony is a black wood on the inside), with a dark glaze over it so it is smooth, but no matter what the temperature, the table is always ice cold to the touch. It was built in the shape of a crescent moon, during this moon cycle the werewolves remain as humans, and we alone rule the night. There are many seats along the huge wood table, but they are all different, and each one was custom made to fit the personality of each elder vampire. Their names are as follows from left to right along the table's outer crescent; Chaeish, Charn, Avaera, Valaren, Sedana, middle Viktor middle, Calaera, Lathera, Jadis, Everonus, and Meloria. They all have their own abilities ranging from supersonic speed, to titanic strength (even though we are naturally almost equal to the enormous strength of our enemies, the werewolves), to insane bloodlust that increases the both strength and speed(but not as much as the others), however Viktor the Head of the Elder Vampires being who he is has one of the deadliest, and most awe-inspiring powers of all of us, he has the ability to suck the life out of a living being, and transfer it to himself through a golden pendant with a ruby gem in the center. His amazing power comes from the fact that he can no longer receive life from living beings, a recent genetic defect he acquired that would surely kill any other vampire, but not Viktor… he finished off his enemies while on the battlefield, and then got to work on that little medallion of his. His courage even in the face of death, was so inspiring that the old Head of the Elder Vampires stepped down and gave Viktor his place as leader of us all. Anyway, away from all the intro (it's getting to be a bit muchJ), I walked into the dark room after opening the extravagant wooden door, I slowly found my way across the maxed-out. room and settled myself in a dark wooden chair (taking care to keep up my appearance while sitting in a long black robe). I had never seen them before, and I would never have been able to guess what they looked like, being a new convert, they were magnificent looking, black satin robes with fancy collars, silver chains hanging from the breasts of their robes, and hanging down towards the bottom where they attached. They walked in silently, and if I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed them coming in. I found myself staring at them, and had to force myself to look away. "Welcome" Viktor said, "We have joined together to discus our war with the Werewolves, we understand that this is a touchy subject, with all of the lost loved ones over the years, but we cannot and will not just sit down and take whatever they throw at us and just accept it as it is!" Viktor paused to clear his throat, and then continued "like I was saying, if we wish to survive as a species, we are going to need to fight back, and I would like to see some volunteers before we need to start picking you out ourselves. I'll give you all some time to think about this, but do not take this lightly, most average vampires will not survive more than a few werewolves before they are eaten alive… you have one hour to decide, and I want all of you back here at the stroke of midnight, then we will gather up our forces, and wipe out the small scourge of werewolves that surrounds, and infects everything around our tower…until then you are dismissed!" suddenly something happened, people burst into loud chatter between themselves, finally someone shouted out "But how big are their forces!" a man's voice said, then a woman shouted "are we safe in the tower with all of our children here, what if they invade, what shall we do Viktor" Viktor shouted "SILENCE!!!" his voice when he shouted seemed to grab the building by the roots, and shake us like an earthquake. "I have spoken… and as loyal followers to our race, you will follow orders without questioning, if you do not!!!" he did not finish, he didn't even have time to because before he even got to finish, a man got up from his seat……….


	4. The First Attack

**They Invade **

Viktor shouted "SIT DOWN I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING, AND YOU _WILL_ LISTEN TO ME!!!" the man standing up said, "So this is how the _Great_ Viktor handles himself under pressure… hmmm, pity…" Viktor asked him **_"What?!"_** the man answered "Oops! Did I say that out loud? Hahahahaha!!!" suddenly they stopped chatting, because they both realized what was about to happen… the man dove toward Viktor, but as he dove toward him something happened to his body, his ribs began cracking and expanding, his body started bulking up, his teeth became fangs, his nails became claws, he grew hair in every uncomfortable place imaginable, and his head changed into a more wolf-like form. He dove toward Viktor with his claws bared, his silver mane flying around his face, but Viktor did not move, it was as if Viktor hadn't even realized that the man had dove toward him yet. Suddenly Viktor's eyes glowed blood red, he became a blur as he spun to the left, and in one fluid motion, it was as if he was dancing…he used the force of his spin, combined with the strength of his arm, and punched the werewolf square in the face, there was a sudden snapping, a spattering of blood upon the wall, and the creature flew into the wall at a nearly supersonic speed (so fast that he left a crater in the wall). He fell to the floor, and by the time anybody had actually realized Viktor had hit him, they were already focusing on something else… the werewolf…was dead…


	5. Preparations for the Battle Blood Lake

-1"Everybody OUT!" Viktor Shouted "The Council and I need to have a discussion on the events that have occurred immediately, now I would like for you to think about joining us in our rebellion force, this group meeting is now over please return to your chambers, until you are given any further instructions… Oh, yes! And do be on your guard… we would want any accidents." Viktor said this as though he relished the thought of another fight "**They** could be anywhere… That will be all, you may leave." Once everyone had left, Viktor turned to the council and said "So, when do we plan on sending out the rebellion force… have we decided yet it's been over twenty-four hours now and you sorry fools haven't done anything but argue amongst yourselves over a freaking time for us to attack!" Viktor said this in an almost totally calm tone although they could all clearly tell by the tone he used that he was becoming frustrated with them. "Not yet my lord, my master and the other council members only need more time my lord." said one of Avaera's servants (Avaera cannot speak, but instead can communicate her thoughts to one of her servants, she's also the only elder vampire able to bring her servants into **The Black Hall**, but more on that later, back to the story.) "You are taking too long! I need this finished **NOW**!," Viktor said "Okay… I'm going to walk out of here and when I get back your either going to be finished, or you must all be dead, and if your no finished or dead then when I re-enter the room… you will be" the servant then said something to Sedana, and then moved over to Calaera on other side, and seemed to have a small conversation with her as well, then he said to Viktor "Okay my lord we've decided we're ready to attack when you are! And we can't wait for the battle! Thank you for so patiently waiting my liege." the servant said before bowing out of the room, with his services no longer needed. Viktor then responded "Good. I'm glad that you all have come back to you senses." his voice cool as ever he continued "We shall begin within the hour" then Sedana asked, "But where shall we confront the enemy my lord?!" Viktor answered her question as if the answer were the easiest question in the world "Where we always meet obviously, right in front of the tower, at **Blood Lake**"(To Be Continued…)


	6. The Beginning of a War Selena's Demise

I knew the story behind Blood Lake, we all did, but what I didn't know was if it was really filled with the massive beasts that were fabled to live in it. It isn't a small lake, it's about the size of New York, that's why such massive creatures can live in it, and it's nearly a mile and a half deep. There are creatures fabled to live in Blood Lake, and it is believed, that they are so monstrous, because they were deformed by the souls of the humans whose blood was spilled to fill Blood Lake over 10,000 years ago. The elders say that the lake was made, so that we could remain alive, through all the ages of this world without ever going hungry, but nobody really does know the true reason for why it was made. Some nights I have dreams, dreams that are so clear I can't tell if they're real or not, they are almost visions I sit down in the dreams, and I watch as the humans have their throats slit, I watch as their feet are tied together and they are hoisted above the surface of the lake, to drain like cattle when they are being slaughtered, I watch them as the fiery lights in their eyes go dark, and I watch as their soul fights to leave their body, while the Vampire Warlocks seal their soul within their bodies, never to leave them, for all eternity. I want to feel bad, but for some reason I… can't, then I realize, I don't have a soul, so I could never know what that could be like, but I know… somehow… I know, it would probably be like being a vampire, to be forced to endure endless pain and suffering, only we can still move, while **they** cannot, they must live, and feel every moment of pain that their body would feel, when they were alive, but their body is dead, and they cannot move and so their soul must endure every moment of eternal, excruciating, agonizing pain… trapped within the shell that was once their body, the temple to their soul, desecrated beyond recognition, forced to endure the decay of their lifeless bodies… **that**, is _**true**_ hell. Suddenly I woke up, realizing that the sun was setting, I immediately covered my head, so as to avoid burning in its presence, I waited until it went down, and then when I was sure of this, I got out of bed, I got my robe on and then went to the window, looked down over blood lake, it was a beautiful sight to behold, green grass all around it, lush trees, Weeping Willows in fact a fitting tree to be placed around a lake filled with the sacrificed blood of innocents. Even with its past history, it was hard not to imagine it as a beautiful sight. Then I noticed something about one of the trees… a massive flock of birds blasted out of the weeping willow, then I saw something that made me not so sure, whether or not we would, or even could win the war, I watched Selena feed from Blood Lake, then I saw it standing behind her, and I watched as she was decapitated by a Werewolf, and I soon realized, Blood Lake… had been poisoned, and the war… had begun…


	7. The Hand of His Will

"Where am I, had I blacked out… or was I dead from the shock of something I had seen" I thought to myself, "NO!" I thought "Selena is dead!" and as I remembered this the sheer shock of it alone made me come to. "oh my God, what will I do what will I say to Viktor, how will I even be able to get to him before anybody else… hmm I thought to myself, how will I tell him. . . I KNOW!!!!!!" I saw the answer so clearly in my head it was like a vision "yesss that's how I'll do it, I'll transform into a bat swarm, and travel there through the vents, then I won't have to explain to the guards that a mere 400 year old turned major/scientist simply had to speak to Viktor and then go through all of the trouble explaining it to him, anyway, I know what to do and I'm going to do it now" then I concentrated and transformed into the swarm, I quickly traveled up through the ventilation, and down into Viktor's room where I quickly solidified then I went about the telling Viktor why I was there. He then thanked me but said he had already known about it for he had been the one to issue the order, and the reason I had seen this was because he had brainwashed me into doing it myself but not remembering. But I rid myself of the brainwashing technique due to my superior will, but when he told me I was not to tell a living soul (or a dead one in our case), I knew I couldn't, because I then realized that _I_ had killed Selena and he had made me do it…


End file.
